Irresistible
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Jungkook tidak percaya pada cerita Yunani kuno tentang dewi-dewi mereka yang kecantikannya mengalahkan jagat raya. Namun Kim Taehyung menjadikannya percaya seratus persen jika Aphrodite akan semenarik ini jika hidup di dunia. KooKV. Slight! MinYoon. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. RnR Juseyo


Tittle : Irresistible

Ichizenkaze

Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung.

With : Kim Seokjin / Min Yoongi / Park Jimin / Jung Hoseok / Kim Namjoon

 _Warn!_ _ **Jeon!Seme**_ _with_ _ **Tae!Uke**_ _. this one is soooooo OOC._

 **I put M for language and the tension**. Don't hope too high pleaseeeee. Keep you expectation as low as you can!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

 _Cause Kim Taehyung is—_ _ **overly**_ irresistible _for Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

 _._

Jungkook mengamati kedua kakak kelasnya yang sedang berdebat. Antara Kim Seokjin, bertubuh tinggi dengan pundak bidang dan wajah tampan yang tetap tersenyum saat mengeluarkan pendapatnya, dan Min Yoongi, pemuda berambut merah muda kalem, bertubuh mungil dengan kulit pucat dan mata galak.

"Jadi tidak ada gunanya kita terus berdebat seperti ini, kan?" Seru Yoongi dengan nada malas yang tertarik.

Lorong kelas yang hampir sepi menjadikan suara mereka mengaung keras dan penuh otoriter. Hanya terdengar teriakan anak sepak bola yang tengah latihan di lapangan _outdoor_ yang luas serta suara-suara redam anak astronomi yang sedang mengadakan rapat di salah satu kelas. Jungkook menyapa Mingyu yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti menggunakan seragam sepak bola yang khas dengan menenteng sepatu khusus _football_ yang berwarna kuning cerah.

"Sebenarnya memang tidak ada," jawab Seokjin dan terkekeh. "aku _kan_ sudah bilang kita cukup mengajak Jungkook saja."

Yoongi menggeleng tak setuju, "Harus ada Park Jimin juga. Setidaknya ada dua perwakilan dari kelas satu," kukuh Yoongi dan melirik sekilas Jimin yang mengulum senyuman di samping Jungkook yang hanya diam. Mereka berbelok menuju tangga dan turun ke lantai pertama.

Seokjin mendesah panjang lalu pada akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah, terserah saja," ia menatap tajam Jimin yang bersorak _'yeaay_ ' dengan ceria dan hampir memeluk Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening tak paham pada sikap Jimin. "tapi dengan satu syarat," ajunya sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi, "tidak ada acara pacar-pacaran, mesra-mesraan, atau _eating each other face_ atau aku benar-benar akan membakar mobilmu. Aku serius." ia menunjuk Jimin dengan mobil Pagani mahalnya yang berwarna merah menantang dan semua pasang mata akan menatap Pagani-nya yang semulus kaki Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak seru," gumam Jimin namun tak bisa membantah. "Ijinkan aku memakai satu kamarmu Hyung. Make Out, aku janji hanya mak—" Yoongi menampar mulut Jimin dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Jimin mengaduh keras dan mengusap bibirnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Otak bejatmu harus segera dimusnahkan Park Jimin," seru Yoongi setengah jengkel. Ada rona merah di pipinya yang Jungkook jadikan tanda bahwa sebenarnya Yoongi membayangkan bibir Jimin dan seluruh usapan nakalnya di tubuhnya yang kurus dan sepucat malam.

"Hyung," Jimin merintih pelan berisi permohonan dan menahan lengan Yoongi yang berjalan tak terbantahkan menyusul Seokjin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. "apa kau ingat kapan ciuman terakhir kita? Itu sudah dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu." Desis Jimin di telinga Yoongi. Mencegah Jungkook mendengarnya, tetapi keadaan lorong sekolah yang sepi memungkinkan Jungkook mendengar bisikan sekecil apapun. Apalagi ia berjalan di belakang sepasang kekasih unik di depannya dengan Jimin yang merengek seperti anak kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan rambut oranye sekelam senja yang maskulin dan otot-otot penuh di tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi kemeja. Blazer sekolahnya tersangkut manis di sisi ranselnya. Dengan Min Yoongi yang nampak lebih dewasa dan menggerutu setiap kali Jimin menahan langkahnya. Dan hanya Jimin yang mengerti sikap Yoongi yang bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat bila sisi dominansi Jimin mulai mengelus akal sehatnya.

"Sudahlah, Jim." Seokjin tiba-tiba saja melangkah sejajar dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. "lakukan di rumahmu atau rumah Yoongi setelah musim pertandingan usai. Kau bisa cium dia sepuasnya. Make out sampai pagi ketemu pagi lagi. Apapun. _Terserah._ Tetapi kali ini kita harus konsentrasi pada pertandingan." Seokjin yang menepuk pundak Jimin dengan senyuman hangat yang Jimin kutuk selamanya. Merangkul pundak Yoongi untuk berjalan bersamanya diiringi tawa Yoongi sambil memberikan kedipan manis ke arah Jimin lalu tenggelam dalam percakapan serius dengan Seokjin.

Jungkook menahan tawanya dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk melangkah bersamanya. "Jangan sesuram itu, mate." Ucapnya dan merangkul leher Jimin yang sejengkal lebih pendek darinya "kau punya waktu banyak untuk berdua dengan Yoongi Hyung diakhir minggu."

"Jika saja berdua dengannya diakhir minggu semudah saat kau mengatakannya aku tidak akan sesuram ini," bahu Jimin melorot kaku. "dia ada lomba minggu ini, begitupun minggu depan."

Yoongi dan Seokjin memang tim inti dari ekstrakulikuler basket di sekolah mereka, tim inti _Gold_ yang diisi oleh perwakilan kelas dua dan tiga sementara Jimin dan Jungkook masuk dalam tim _Silver_ campuran antara kelas dua dan kelas satu yang sudah dipilih secara ketat. Dan tim Gold sedang sibuk-sibuknya tanding untuk seleksi perlombaan yang akan datang.

"Well, cheer up, man!" Jungkook meninju lengan Jimin main-main. Melompat-lompat hingga ransel di bahunya menampar pundaknya yang kokok diusianya yang tergolong muda. Sangat muda. Jungkook bisa sangat menggemaskan di saat-saat tertentu, dengan gigi kelinci yang mencuat dari belah bibirnya yang menarik. Tetapi bisa menjadi sangat buas dan sangat menarik dalam artian yang jauh lebih dalam. Keringat membekas di seragam basketnya yang basah, rambut menempel di dahi dengan bola basket dalam genggaman, kening berkerut samar menerka jarak tembak yang akan ia lakukan, decit sepatu yang menggugus lapangan basket, serta kebengisan di setiap hembusan nafasnya ketika berhasil merenggut bola dari lawannya dan membawanya cepat menuju garis lingkar aman wilayahnya lalu men _shoot_ tiga angka dengan ketampanan menguar dan _smirk_ sialan yang membuat seisi stadium histeris—terutama cewe-cewe dan kumpulan cheerleader.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, sih." keluh Jimin sementara mereka berjalan menuju parkiran bawah tanah di mana jajaran mobil mengkilap berjejer rapi layaknya _showroom_. "kau akan merasakan saat hormon remajamu tak bisa diajak kompromi hanya dengan melihat—" Jimin sedang menatap kaki langsing Yoongi yang berbalut celana ketat seragam sekolah; berwarna biru tua dan Jimin tau Yoongi dengan sengaja mengecilkan bagian bawahnya hingga benar-benar memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang kecil seperti ranting; dielu-elukan oleh wanita seisi sekolah yang iri padanya, yang tengah duduk di sisi kemudi dengan Seokjin yang sibuk dengan telpon menempel di telingannya. Kaki Yoongi sebelah masuk ke dalamnya namun sebelah lagi menapak lantai semen yang keras. _Nike_ biru toskanya menarik mata dan membungkus kaki Yoongi menjadi jauh lebih menarik.

"Melihat apa?" Jungkook berdiri di samping Miserati sivler miliknya yang dilapisi dengan ukiran sulur berwarna merah yang unik.

"Lupakan," jawab Jimin gerah dan setengah kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki Yoongi. Membuka pintu Paganinya sementara Seokjin dengan LaFerarri-nya berhenti mulus di depan mobil keduanya dan membuka kaca mobil sambil menjengukkan kepala.

"Ikuti aku saja dari belakang, paham?" Ucap Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, sementara Jimin hanya melirik kaca spionnya tak acuh. Ia bisa melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya di dalam LaFerarri Seokjin.

Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengikuti Seokjin dari belakang, diikuti Jimin di belakangnya.

* * *

Mereka bilang ini diskusi.

Namun Jeon Jungkook tak menangkap sedikitpun hal-hal berbau diskusi yang mereka katakan. Kim Seokjin sedang ribut beradu game playstation bersama Hoseok di depan televisi flatnya yang besar. Suaranya yang tersambung dengan speaker di kedua sisi televisi menjadikan semua orang terkejut ketika bunyi berantai pukulan dan suara menyakitkan terdengar begitu jelas dan mendebarkan. Sementara Namjoon memilih bermain catur bersama Jimin lalu Yoongi duduk di samping Jimin dan selalu mengacaukan konsentrasi Jimin saat tiba-tiba menyela dan mengeluarkan pendapat ngaco.

Jungkook sendiri hanya duduk di sofa ruang duduk rumah Seokjin dan menggengam sekaleng soda dengan santai. Menatap permainan catur Namjoon dan Jimin yang semakin seru dan tak memperdulikan jika niat utama mereka ke sini adalah untuk berdiskusi tentang perlombaan basket tahunan yang akan segera datang. Yoongi nampak jauh lebih rileks dan tidak segalak biasanya. Seokjin juga nampak asik dengan kegiatannya. Ia tengah mengacau konsentrasi Namjoon yang dibalas oleh lemparan sekaleng soda kosong oleh pemuda berambut hijau nyentrik disertai umpatan.

Bel pintu rumah Seokjin berbunyi. Jungkook mendengarnya, namun ia masih asik mengacaukan permainan catur Namjoon sementara Seokjin yang berniat mengalahkan Hoseok dari game yang mereka sedang mainkan menatap ke sekeliling mereka dengan tangan sibuk di atas stick game.

"Jungkook- _a_ , bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" Seokjin berseru kesal saat Hoseok berhasil memukul jagoannya " _please.."_ ia melihat Jungkook satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan.

Jungkook mengangguk, bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil saat bel terus dibunyikan tanpa henti. Ia meneriakkan kata ' _sebentar_ ', membuka slongket kunci dan pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Jungkook tidak percaya pada cerita Yunani kuno tentang dewi-dewi mereka yang kecantikannya mengalahkan jagat raya. Namun pemuda yang di depannya ini—

"Hyung, maaf aku lupa bawa kun—"

—menjadikannya percaya seratus persen jika _Aphrodite_ akan semenarik ini jika hidup di dunia.

"— _siapa kau_?" pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit pelan, rambutnya _golden blonde_ lembut yang mengingatkan Jungkook akan manisnya _cookies_ disertai taburan _chochochips_ yang meleleh di atasnya, menjadikan tenggorokan Jungkook luar biasa terganggu membayangkan rasanya yang menakjubkan, hidungnya mancung dengan kesempurnaan yang mencekik Jungkook agar segera bernafas sebelum ia pingsan saat itu juga. Jangan lupakan bibir semerah mawar yang membuat Jungkook merengek dalam hati untuk mencari tahu kelembutannya yang tersembunyi.

"A-Aku teman— _maksudku_ a-aku adik kelas Seokjin Hyung," ucapnya gagap, dan kepalanya terasa pening menatap pemuda di depannya yang mengangguk paham. "Dia sibuk bermain game dan menyuruhku membuka pintu."

Pemuda itu menggerutu tentang _sopan santun_ dan mengaitkan nama Kim Seokjin di dalamnya. "Well, aku Kim Taehyung," kenalnya dan mengulurkan tangan. " _adik_ Kim Seokjin."

"A-ah," Jungkook menggenggam tangannya yang hangat dalam jari-jarinya yang sedingin es. Ada kerlipan seperti serbuk bintang yang menimpa kepala Jungkook saat ia melihat segaris senyuman di wajah Taehyung yang halus. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga telinganya terasa mati rasa akibat suara degup jantungnya sendiri.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah dan tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang diam tak bergerak, ia berjalan mendahului dan Jungkook mengikutinya dengan patuh setelah menutup pintu rumah Seokjin yang berbunyi nyaring tanda pengaman otomatisnya aktif, aroma madu dan karamel menguar saat Kim Taehyung melewatinya dengan tubuh yang kurus dan tas ransel besar di punggungnya.

"Hei, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Seokjin dan menghampiri Taehyung lalu mengusap rambutnya yang halus. Taehyung mengangguk lucu dan membalas lambaian tangan Yoongi.

Bahkan Jungkook merasa butuh memotong tangan Seokjin karena sudah menyentuh Taehyung, tapi hell… dia kan kakaknya.

"Hello, Taehyung- _a_." sapa Hoseok ribut dan menggantikan Jungkook menghancurkan konsentrasi Namjoon. Sepertinya Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah lelah bermain game hingga pada akhirnya mengacaukan permainan Namjoon dan Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Hoseok. Ia melirik pemuda berambut merah menyala yang berteriak saat Yoongi mencoba membantunya namun malah membuat posisinya semakin sulit di hadapan si jenius Namjoon yang tertawa senang lalu berterimakasih pada Yoongi yang menaikkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

Seokjin membuka suara. "Yang berambut oranye itu Jimin, anak kelas satu dan masuk ke dalam tim inti minggu lalu." ia menepuk bahu Jimin yang mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum sopan lalu melambaikan tangan; dihadiahi delikan kesal Yoongi dan menyikut Jimin agar segera menjalankan bidak caturnya.

"Dan dia pacar Yoongi, jadi jangan berani mendekatinya jika tidak mau wajahmu digasak oli panas." bisik Hoseok di telinga Taehyung yang mengangguk paham dan tertawa kecil. Percaya seratus persen dengan ucapan Hoseok mengingat wajah galak Yoongi yang mudah sekali cemburu dan mengusir siapapun mendekati Jimin. Apalagi cewe-cewe berbaju minim dan beberapa anak cheerleader genit yang kadang menggoda Jimin saat pertandingan usai. Park Jimin dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat ditambah rambut oranye sialan serta senyuman mematikan plus seragam basket adalah jenis godaan yang sulit ditahan.

"Nah, dan ini Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook yang masih melayang tak menapak. "Dia kelas satu, sama dengan Jimin. Kapten tim Silver. Benar-benar menjadi serigala saat sudah di tengah lapangan." Seokjin tertawa bangga.

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuh dan tersenyum canggung, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menarik Taehyung namun hanya terdiam kaku dengan mata tertuju pada wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merapalkan ' _Annyeonghaseyo_ ' sopan pada Taehyung untuk sekedar formalitas.

Taehyung tersenyum. _Padanya_. Dan itu cukup mengambil sebagian nyawa Jungkook yang ia kumpulkan susah payah di hadapan Taehyung.

* * *

"Jadi rumah Seokjin itu sudah menjadi semacam _basecamp_ ya?" Tanya Jimin dan duduk dengan leluasa, sebungkus stik kentang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Tepat, man." jawab Hoseok. "selain dekat sekolah, pasokan makanan di sini tidak pernah habis." ia ber- _high five_ ria pada Jimin yang menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Berada di rumah Seokjin tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman apapun di kulkasnya yang besar dan penuh makanan.

Sementara Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya dan patuh bermain game dengan Namjoon yang berisik di sampingnya. "Asal kalian tidak membakar rumahku saja, cukup oke dibilang _basecamp_ ," ia mengingatkan kejadian di mana Jimin dan Jungkook secara _sok_ bisa membuat _popcorn_ yang pada akhirnya membuat _microwave_ Seokjin meledak.

Jimin dan Jungkook meringis dan berulang kali meminta maaf, walau sebenarnya Seokjin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian itu. Jungkook ingat benar Taehyung terburu turun tangga dengan kaus longgar putih dan celana pendek yang begitu dikutuknya sambil tertawa saat mendengar cerita Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Serta tempat paling nyaman untuk Yoongi Hyung tidur." tambah Jimin sambil berbisik namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan matanya pada sosok Yoongi yang tidur dengan tenang di salah satu sofa tanpa terusik sedikitpun, Jungkook merasakan senyuman Park Jimin yang mengalir tulus begitu ia menatap Yoongi. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam, membicarakan hal penting dan kebanyakan hal-hal tidak berguna. Terkadang saling bertaruh untuk pertandingan NBA yang disiarkan langsung saat dini hari dan berakhir dengan mereka berenam menginap di rumah Seokjin dan tidur sempit-sempitan di permadani Seokjin yang lembut dengan saling berebut bantal serta selimut.

Jungkook sendiri tentu saja punya alasan kuat mengapa ia betah berlama-lama ada di rumah Seokjin.

Tentu saja karena Kim Taehyung. Walaupun ia bisa dikatakan sangat jarang melihatnya karena Taehyung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar atau di luar rumah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Taehyung berbeda sekolah dengan mereka. Itu yang menjadikan Jungkook kesal setengah mati juga heran karena makhluk secantik Taehyung pasti akan tertangkap mata awasnya jika mereka satu sekolah. Setidaknya Jungkook bisa melihatnya walau hanya beberapa menit dan mengagumi senyumannya yang mencampuradukkan seisi perut serta pikirannya. Jungkook seringkali membantu Taehyung di dapur untuk membuka bungkus-bungkus camilan yang dibeli Seokjin serta menyiapkan berkaleng-kaleng soda untuk persiapan nonton bareng mereka di kamar Seokjin. Dan berbincang kecil dengan Taehyung adalah anugrah yang sampai saat ini selalu disyukuri Jungkook.

Ia duduk menghadap layar datar televisi Seokjin yang menampilkan pertarungan antara Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan wajah kurang bersemangat, sudah sore dan ia belum juga mendapati Kim Taehyung di manapun, ia sudah bolak-balik turun ke bawah dengan alibi mengambil minum hanya untuk memastikan sepatu Adidas biru berstrip kuning milik Taehyung berada di rak sepatu tanda ia sudah pulang, namun belum juga terlihat sepatu biru itu.

"Hei Jungkook- _a_ , mau bertaruh?" Seru Jimin. "Hoseok hyung mengajak taruhan untuk pertandingan nanti malam."

" _Bulls_ pasti akan menang," deru Hoseok memprovokasi.

"Maaf mematahkan harapnmu, Hyung. Stephen Curry tidak akan tinggal diam setelah dikalahkan secara memalukan oleh _Detroit Pistons_ minggu lalu. _Warriors_ sedang mengamuk kencang, dan _Bulls_ lebih baik mundur jika tidak mau digilas secara mengenaskan."

" _Warriors on fire_!" seru Jungkook membela Jimin. "Aku taruhan sepuluh ribu won untuk Warriors dan kemenangan Curry." Jungkook merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari dompet.

"Woah, kalian dasar bocak tengik." Hoseok ikut merogoh saku celana dibarengi tawa melengking Jimin yang membangunkan Yoongi. "akan kubuat kalian menelan kaleng soda karena Derrick Rose tidak akan membiarkan klubnya kalah dilindas Warriors. Kalian harusnya waspada pada _City Thunder_."

"Halah, aku lebih waspada pada _The Cavs_ dan Lebron James yang hampir ditakuti seluruh klub wilayah Barat." Jimin mengambil dompetnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Woah, kalian harus hati-hati dengan _Bucks_. Mereka menembus playoffs musim lalu," Seokjin angkat bicara.

"Aku masih percaya pada Utah Jazz," Namjoon menyela.

" _Dude, move on please_ ," ucap Hoseok setengah mengejek dan menggoda. " _Utah_ bahkan gagal masuk playoffs,"

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan kakak kelasnya yang terus mempertahankan _skuat_ yang mereka yakini akan dapat menempati puncak klasemen sementara ia sibuk mencari dompetnya dan tanpa sengaja menatap lurus pada kolam renang; kamar Seokjin memang mempunyai pemandangan langsung pada kolam renang berwarna biru yang menakjubkan. _Dan ia melihatnya!_

Kim Taehyung yang berjalan di tepi kolam renang dengan ponsel berwarna putih menempel di telinga. Ia terlihat tertawa dan Jungkook iri pada orang yang bisa membuat malaikatnya tertawa selepas itu. Taehyung menggenggam gelas tinggi berisi orange jus lalu menaruhnya di salah satu meja beserta ponselnya.

Jungkook menahan nafas, tak mengindahkan panggilan Jimin dan seruan Hoseok. Matanya hanya tertuju pada kim Taehyung yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sesaat dengan berlari kecil lalu hanya menggunakan baju longgar putih _sangaaat_ tipis dan celana boxer hitam dengan tulisan _Armani_ di bandwaistnya, Taehyung langsung masuk kedalam kolam renang yang menimbulkan percikan saat tubuhnya masuk.

" _Jungkooook_ ," seru Jimin. "jadi taruhan tidak, sih?"

"S-sebentar." ia menemukan suaranya, namun matanya masih menatap Taehyung yang bolak-balik selama tiga kali dari ujung ke ujung lain kolam. "aku mencari dompetku," ujarnya dan menarik dompetnya keluar dengan tangan bergetar.

Ia melirik Taehyung yang kini terengah di pinggir kolam, lalu menarik uang sepuluh ribu won dan memberikannya dengan cepat pada Jimin yang terlihat seperti bandar judi dengan uang di tangannya. Min Yoongi terlihat menempelkan dahinya pada punggung Jimin dengan wajah mengantuk yang menggemaskan.

Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di tepi kolam, secara tiba-tiba membuka kaus tipisnya yang basah dan membuat Jungkook tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Jungkook mengusap bibir serta dagunya dengan helaan nafas berat. Bentuk badan Taehyung begitu menarik perhatian dengan pinggang kecil dan bisepnya yang baru terbentuk. Jungkook berani bertaruh jika tubuhnya jauh lebih berisi dari Taehyung yang terlihat sangat kurus. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering saat mengamati tetesan air dari ujung rambut Taehyung yang meluncur halus melalui punggungnya, lalu lekukan tulang leher, dan berakhir di atas band boxer Taehyung yang berat karena air.

Kini ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Jimin dengan hormon keremajaan yang sulit dicegah, yang kini tengah mendobrak dirinya _ketika_ melihat tubuh Kim Taehyung.

* * *

Jungkook menerima telpon dari Jimin ketika ia masih berada di alam mimpi dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan sayup-sayup mendengar suara Jimin yang mengatakan siang nanti mereka harus kembali berkumpul di rumah Seokjin, yang tentu saja segera disetujui oleh Jungkook dengan cepat. Jungkook turun dari Audi hitam milik kakaknya yang ia pinjam karena Miseratinya terpaksa masuk bengkel untuk service tiap tahun. Ia tertegun begitu keluar dari mobil dan mendapati Taehyung sibuk dengan mobil Jip besar yang Seokjin katakan sebagai mobil kesayangan Taehyung.

Ia melangkah mendekat, Kim Taehyung tak menyadarinya dan sibuk menyurukkan kepalanya pada kap mobil yang terbuka lebar dan tertahan dengan penyangga.

"Butuh bantuan?" Ia bersuara dan mengejutkan Taehyung yang kepalanya teratuk kap mobil sambil berseru _'aw'_ dengan keras.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuh masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Wah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut," ucap Jungkook cepat dan tangannya naik seolah ingin mengusap kepala Taehyung namun berakhir dengan melayang di udara seakan alih-alih mengusap kepala Taehyung ia lebih memilih menarik Taehyung dalam dekapannya.

Taehyung meringis. "tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kepalaku tidak akan pecah hanya karena terantuk kap," ia tersenyum tipis dan poni panjangnya yang mencapai mata sedikit menyembunyikan tatapannya yang hangat. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, memangnya kau tahu tentang mesin mobil?" Ia memegang tang di tangan kanan.

"Well, tidak juga," jawab Jungkook dan berdiri di samping Taehyung. "Aku lebih memilih membawanya ke bengkel dan biarkan tangan-tangan ahli mesin itu mengotak-atik mobilku sampai benar."

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. Memajukan bibir menggemaskan dengan wajah berpikir yang manis. "mungkin jika aku benar-benar sudah menyerah aku akan membawa Jijip ke bengkel." keluhnya manis.

"Jijip?" Jungkook mengamati wajah Taehyung.

"Jijip. Nama mobil ini." ia mengusap bumper mobilnya sambil tersenyum. "hanya iseng saja. Aku suka menamai beberapa benda milikku."

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung dan menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengusap pipi Taehyung yang terdapat noda oli samar atau menggasak rambut Taehyung yang aromanya masih bertahan pada karamel lembut.

"Diskusi lagi?" Tanya Taehyung. Mata teralih dari mesin mobil dan keberadaan Jungkook. ia diam-diam memperhatikan kegugupan di wajah Taehyung yang sulit terdeteksi.

"Ya," jawabnya dan ikut mengamati mesin mobil Taehyung. "ada lomba nasional yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali dan Yoongi Hyung berambisi untuk menang."

"Sangat Yoongi hyung," gumam Taehyung. "Bisakah tolong nyalakan mesin mobilnya?"

"Tentu." Jungkook segera melangkah menuju tempat kemudi dan mencoba men- _starter_ hingga mesin menderu seperti kesakitan namun gagal, mobilnya tetap tidak mau hidup.

"Butuh kucoba lagi?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Oke, tolong coba lagi."

Jungkook kembali menyalakan mesinnya beberapa kali dan berhasil, mesin mobil itu menyala. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum sangat cerah sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega, ia mematikan mesin mobil dan meloncat turun.

"Jijip sangat tahu jika ada pemuda tampan yang menyentuhnya." ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil. "mungkin aku harus sering-sering meminta pertolonganmu saat ia mulai berulah." Taehyung menepuk kap mobilnya dengan ceria.

"Boleh saja, aku tidak keberatan," ucap Jungkook dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung memalingkan wajah sembari melangkah mendekat, Jungkook selalu heran pada baju longgar yang jika Taehyung _overaktif_ sedikit maka akan bisa menyingkap bahunya yang mulus, disertai celana super pendek yang memungkin Jungkook melihat terlalu banyak bagian paha Taehyung. Ia memberikan jalan saat Taehyung masuk ke dalam kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Dan kali ini tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Taehyung bingung dan terus menerus mencoba namun tetap gagal, suara mesinnya yang memekakkan telinga membuat Jungkook mengernyit. "Kau sungguh-sungguh suka pemuda tampan, eoh?" Tanya Taehyung pada mobil di depannya yang meraung tak mau menyala.

"Biar aku coba sekali lagi, bisa?" Aju Jungkook melihat raut kesal di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, turun dari kursi kemuda dan membiarkan Jungkook duduk di sana dengan wajah bingung namun terlihat begitu tampan terutama rambutnya yang setengah basah dan mengeluarkan aroma _apple mint_ yang begitu khas, maskulin.

Jungkook berdecak, memiringkan kepalanya karena gusar ditatap terus-menerus oleh Taehyung sementara Jijip tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan menyala.

"Tetap tidak berhasil?" Tanya Taehyung yang berdiri di samping Jungkook.

"Entahlah, aku ras—"

"Tadi bisa," Taehyung duduk menempel di sisinya; ruang sempit di tepi kursi kemudi, hingga punggung Taehyung yang kurus bersentuhan dengan dada Jungkook yang menahan nafas. Taehyung sedikit lagi duduk di atas pangkuannya. Satu kaki Taehyung menyangga tubuhnya di atas tanah, sementara yang satunya lagi tertekuk menempel begitu dekat dengan kaki Jungkook yang masuk ke dalam ceruk mobil. Sepatunya bergesekan dengan sandal Taehyung dengan kaki berada di atas gas dan kaki Jungkook berada di atas rem.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Taehyung mencobanya berkali-kali, melepas kuncinya dan kembali memasukkannya, tak tahu jika pemuda di sampingnya hampir pingsan karena dari tempatnya kini ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Taehyung dan aroma tubuhnya yang manis.

Satu-satunya pikiran kurang ajar yang ada di kepala Jungkook adalah memeluk pinggang Taehyung erat lalu memutar tubuh pemuda itu hingga berhadapan lalu mencium bibirnya serakus yang ia bisa. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala tipis, menggerakkan tangannya samar hingga terlihat seperti menggenggam pinggang Taehyung namun nyatanya tidak, Jungkook tidak seberani itu.

Gerakan kasar Taehyung menyentakkan kunci mobil membuat kerah bajunya yang longgar akhirnya lolos dari pundaknya yang halus, Jungkook menatap pundak Taehyung di depannya dan menahan giginya untuk tidak segera menggigitnya atau memberikan kecupan singkat yang akan membuat Taehyung kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

"M-mungkin kau hanya perlu menariknya keluar," ia memegang tangan Taehyung yang masih memegang kunci mobil lalu menarik kuncinya terlepas, Taehyung menoleh dan Jungkook tak sabar ingin menggigit bibirnya yang terkuak basah. "lalu memasukannya dengan sedikit dorongan." ia memasukkan kunci mobil dengan tangan Taehyung masih dalam genggamannya, dan Taehyung tidak keberatan dengan itu, "lalu memutarnya," Jungkook berbisik hangat di telinga Taehyung yang memerah. "dan nyala."

Taehyung terkejut saat mesin mobilnya kembali menyala, getaran kecil merayap di tubuhnya akibat pantulan mesin mobil yang masih sedikit rusak. Ia segera turun dari tempatnya di samping Jungkook dan tersenyum. Begitu inosen dan mengubur semua pikiran kotor di otak Jungkook.

"Yo, Jungkook."

Jungkook ikut turun dan melihat Jimin tengah keluar dari Paganinya dengan raut wajah tak tertebak. Antara ingin menggoda namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Min Yoongi keluar dari sisi mobil Jimin diiringi siulan kurang ajar dari Jungkook. Jungkook mengangkat alis ke arah Jimin yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Tumben sekali Yoongi Hyung mau pergi bersama Jimin," ucap Jungkook dengan suara menggoda yang khas. "Dia menyogokmu dengan apa, Hyung?"

"Cukup dengan satu-dua ciuman panas," jawab Jimin yang mendapat cubitan pedas dari Yoongi di daerah perutnya yang kotak-kotak.

"Jangan dengar si bangsat ini," Yoongi mengibaskan tangan dengan wajah memerah.

Taehyung tertawa melihat kelakuan Jimin dan Yoongi. Suara tawanya membuat Jungkook langsung menoleh dan memuji dalam hati keindahan Kim Taehyung yang merenggut seluruh jiwanya. Makhluk cantik ini harus ia dapatkan. Jungkook menyadari ia semakin menyukai Taehyung dan mempunyai banyak alasan untuk terus menyukainya.

Sadar sedang ditatap, Taehyung menoleh hingga membuat mata mereka bertatapan. Mata Taehyung lengkap berisi tantangan dan kelembutan. Mengelus derik-derik pemberontakan dalam dada Jungkook. Perutnya mengejang menerima tatapan Taehyung. Sebuah ajakan tak kasat mata tetapi Jungkook sangat paham apa yang dimau Kim Taehyung darinya.

" _Stop eyes fucking my little brother, Jeon Jungkook_."

Seokjin datang dari dalam rumah dan menggeplak kepala Jungkook dengan gulungan kertas. Jungkook merintih samar sambil mengusap tempurung kepalanya. "Ayolah _dudes_ , berhenti bertengkar kumohon." Pinta Seokjin pada Jimin dan Yoongi. "ini yang membuatku tidak suka dengan ide mempunyai sepasang kekasih dalam satu tim."

" _Shut the fuck up, Seokjin_." Geram Yoongi. "aku mau ke dalam. Di sini panas sekali." Yoongi buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah Seokjin sambil mengipasi kulitnya yang selembut susu diikuti Jimin yang setengah berteriak.

"Drama sekali," suara Hoseok yang baru datang dengan Namjoon menggunakan Mercedes putih mengkilap. "untung kita tidak seperti itu, iyakan _sayang_?" Hoseok menggandeng Namjoon yang mendengus dan menoyor kepala Hoseok.

"Dalam mimpi terburukmu, Jung Hoseok." Gerit Namjoon. Seokjin tertawa keras hingga membungkuk. Namjoon melengos pergi masuk ke dalam rumah Seokjin dengan wajah yang sulit tertebak.

Hoseok menampilkan wajah patah hati buatan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ah tega sekali kau padaku, Namjoonie." Hoseok melangkah terseret seolah tengah merasakan sakit hati yang teramat dalam. Seokjin mengeluarkan suara menjijikan antara ingin menoyor kepala Hoseok dengan gulungan kertas atau menendang wajah tampannya dengan sepatu.

"Hyung, itu menggelikan." Ucap Taehyung sambil menahan tawa. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut menggemaskan dengan rambut golden blondenya yang halus terbawa ke kanan-kiri aktif bergerak begitu Hoseok terlihat ingin menendang Taehyung dengan kaki panjangnya yang terbalut jins ketat berwarna hitam. Taehyung berteriak kasar sembari menyembunyikan tubuh di belakang Seokjin yang menoyor dahi Hoseok dengan tangannya.

"Ternyata kau sama jahatnya seperti Namjoon, Taehyung-a." Hoseok merenggut kesal. Ia lagi-lagi menampilkan wajah terluka yang dibuat-buat. "tetapi karena kau sangat manis jadi dimaafkan. Ayo Kook kita ke dalam." Hoseok menggasak rambut Taehyung sebelum menggamit lengan kiri Jungkook.

"T-Tapi—"

"Adikku perlu waktu sendiri dengan Jijip, ayo." Seokjin melayangkan senyuman menyeramkan yang penuh ancaman sambil mencengkram tangan kanan Jungkook dan bersama-sama Hoseok menggeret Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita punya _banyaaak_ agenda untuk dibahas, dude. Nanti saja menggoda Taehyungnya saat Seokjin sedang tidak ada," teriak Hoseok ceria. Lagi-lagi kepalanya segela digeplak hangat oleh Seokjin. Hoseok meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "aku hanya bercanda astagaaa," teriak Hoseok dramatis.

Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil menoleh gugup kepada Taehyung yang melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman manis.

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada Kim Taehyung.

* * *

"Ada yang mau soda lagi?" tanya Jungkook sambil berdiri. Mengusir kaki Jimin yang berada di atas pahanya dan meluluhkan selimut tebal bergambar tokoh kartun milik Seokjin ke atas permadani.

"Aku mau," Hoseok mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Terlihat lucu dengan berbaring di atas pangkuan Namjoon sementara kakinya naik kurang ajar ke atas tempat tidur Seokjin.

"Bisa bawakan beberapa Potatos lagi, Kook-a?" Pinta Seokjin yang terngkurap di atas tempat tidur raksasanya dan beberapa kali mengusir jari kaki Hoseok yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Tentu," ia melewati Jimin yang langsung memukul bokongnya saat Jungkook sengaja berlama-lama di hadapan Jimin. Min Yoongi bersandar manis ke pundak Jimin dan menendang tulang kering Jungkook ketika Jungkook tertawa lucu karena berhasil membuat mereka kesal akibat tubuhnya yang menghalangi televisi yang tengah menyiarkan pertandingan antara Chicago Bulls dengan Golden State Warriors. Ia sempat menginjak jari tangan Namjoon yang membuat pemuda itu segera memukul paha Jungkook keras-keras dengan bantal.

"Bawa banyak-banyak soda, Kook-a." teriak Jimin.

"Aku mau air mineral." Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang mengerang.

"Baik, baik." Sergah Jungkook. ia membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dan meluncur turun ke dapur Seokjin di lantai bawah. Penerangan di lantai bawah semuanya mati. Hanya terdapat cahaya dari pintu dapur yang setengah terbuka serta aquarium panjang di ruang tengah yang menyala berwarna biru. Sunyi sekali. Terdengar dengungan Air Condioner yang menyala, gelembung air pada aquarium. Ia membersit dan membuka pintu dapur. Mesin pendingin menyuarakan bunyi khasnya yang menenangkan

Jungkook mengambil banyak soda dingin, beberapa camilan yang dipinta Seokjin serta enam botol air mineral. Memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dan menutup pintu pendingin dengan kaki, ia mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka dari lantai atas. Ia mengira itu adalah seseorang dari mereka berenam yang tiba-tiba menginginkan sesuatu secara spesifik. Jungkook berlama-lama menatap beberapa camilan di atas rak teratas dan menaruh keranjangnya di counter dapur.

"Kehabisan soda?"

Jungkook hanya tidak menyangka jika Kim Taehyung lah yang berada di ambang pintu. Ia mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan tudung menutupi kepala. Mengenakan celana panjang berbahan katun berwarna biru yang memeluk kakinya dengan sempurna.

"Hei," ia menyapa gugup. Refleks memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan bersikap tenang walau jantungnya berdegup teramat cepat.

"Hai?" Taehyung tersenyum. Melepas tudung sweater yang menutupi kepalanya dan berjalan menuju mesin pendingin. "kalian menyisakan soda untukku, kan?" tanya Taehyung main-main dengan kepala tersembunyi di antara pintu mesin pendingin yang terbuka.

"Aku rasa Seokjin Hyung membeli satu truk soda semenjak kita resmi menjadikan rumahnya sebagai basecamp," Jungkook menyangga satu tangannya di counter dapur yang dingin. Matanya menatap Taehyung yang mengambil satu soda rasa melon dan beberapa batang coklat.

"Seokjin akan melakukan apapun yang membuat tamunya nyaman berlama-lama di rumahnya." Ia meletakkan soda di atas meja makan. Mengulurkan satu batang coklat ke arah Jungkook.

"Untukku?" tanya Jungkook sambil berkedip bodoh.

"Tentu," Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Terimakasih, tetapi aku tidak terlalu suka coklat." Jungkook mengangkat bahu. Mengambil coklat yang diulurkan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau takut gendut?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata melebar lucu. Ia sibuk membuka bungkus coklat dengan jari-jarinya yang setengah tertutupi lengan sweater yang kebesaran. Jungkook berteriak _'dia imut sekali'_ dalam hati sekuat-kuatnya.

"Apa?" Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi segagap ini dengan Taehyung. "untuk apa aku takut gendut?" tanya Jungkook.

"Karena kau pemain basket," ujar Taehyung. "Kau tahu, kau harus ramping dan kurus."

"Aku pemain basket, tolong. Bukan model." Jungkook melirik sesaat ke arah Taehyung yang tengah membuang bungkus coklat ke tempat sampah. Jungkook baru sadar jika Taehyung tidak memakai apa-apa di balik sweaternya. Terbukti dari belahan lehernya yang memperlihatkan tulang selangka Taehyung dengan leluasa dan tidak terdapat tanda kerah baju di leher pemuda itu saat tudungnya sweater menarik bahannya ke belakang dan memperlihatnya tengkuk Taehyung yang polos.

Jungkook otomatis menjilat bibirnya dan menggeritkan gigi, menahan diri untuk tidak gegabah dan berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Aku suka," gumam Taehyung. Mengemut coklatnya dengan gerakan yang dikutuk Jungkook dalam-dalam. "tubuh para pemain basket, maksudnya." Lanjutnya cepat. "aku selalu suka melihat tubuh Seokjin Hyung. Otot semua dan kuat. Ah, aku juga pernah melihatmu." Taehyung menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk berlumuran coklat.

Dan Jangan salahkan Jungkook saat ia pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taehyung, menarik mendekat hingga jari telunjuk Taehyung dekat sekali dengan bibirnya. Taehyung terlihat waspada namun menikmati keberanian Jungkook.

"Kau melihatku apa?" ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan merasakan lelehan coklat menyentuh pangkal lidahnya. Tubuh Taehyung bereaksi kecil saat dengan pasti Jungkook membersihkan jarinya dari lelehan coklat yang lengket. Jarinya basah dan dingin.

"Aku melihatmu bertanding," bisik Taehyung. "sekolahmu melawan sekolahku beberapa minggu lalu. Kau si nomor punggung 97, kan?" Taehyung mendekatkan langkahnya, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook dan menaruhnya di kedua pundak lebar Jungkook. "Si nomor 97 yang berhasil menembak tiga angka lima kali berturut-turut dan membuat sekolahku kalah. Kau itu, yang dengan berengseknya melempar _smirk_ sialanmu ke tempat cewe-cewe di tribun atas, kan?"

"Kau ternyata tahu banyak tentangku," gumamnya di depan bibir Taehyung yang dekat sekali dengannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti bajingan playboy paling seksi yang pernah kulihat," Taehyung meniupkan ciuman tipis ke bibir Jungkook yang bergetar. "dan aku suka tato di tanganmu," lanjut Taehyung. Mengukir sapuan menggoda di bisep Jungkook sementara pemuda itu mendapatkan pinggangnya dan mengurung Taehyung di antara counter dapur.

"Aku membuatnya saat berumur lima belas tahun," Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk menyecap rasa memabukkan dari leher Taehyung. Menarik turun risleting sweater Taehyung hingga dadanya, dan menurunkan bagian lengan sweater Taehyung hingga menyingkap pundaknya yang mulus. "aku membuatnya bersama dua tato yang lain,"

"Kau punya tato selain di tanganmu?" Taehyung meletakkan telapak tangannya di bisep Jungkook. Tempat tato yang ia lihat minggu lalu. Satu tangannya meremas leher Jungkook begitu pemuda itu memberikan satu gigitan panjang di lehernya. Turun menyiksa menuju tulang selangkanya dan berakhir dengan kecupan tipis dan gumaman maaf yang tulus.

Kewarasannya lenyap di detik Jungkook memiringkan kepala lalu mencium bibirnya. Lembut dan beraroma soda. Mengurung tubuhnya dalam dekapan sehingga Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu terkalung manis di leher Jungkook. jarinya meremas rambut Jungkook penuh tuntutan. Ia bisa mencium Jungkook semalaman. Bibirnya terlalu lembut dan terlalu nikmat. Seluruh syarafnya di elus dengan hati-hati dan menyenangkan. Taehyung bahkan sesaat melupakan apa fungsi oksigen dan merengek kecil saat Jungkook memberikan satu ciuman terakhir dengan bunyi menggoda lalu menjauhkan wajah.

"kukira kau penasaran dengan letak tatoku yang lainnya," ucap Jungkook. tertawa kecil saat Taehyung sedikit menjijitkan kaki dan mengejar bibir Jungkook. Menarik tengkuk Jungkook dengan suara-suara lucu agar menarik perhatian Jungkook. Jungkook akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan Taehyung sebuah ciuman panjang yang mengaburkan logika serta akal sehatnya. Mengelus bibir Taehyung dengan lidahnya dan terkejut ketika Taehyung membuka celah bibirnya dengan senang hati. Mengijinkan telak bagi Jungkook merasakan aroma coklat dan campuran permen karet di pangkal lidah Taehyung serta gigi gerahamnya yang terkuak terbuka. Ia menghitung dalam hati deretan gigi Taehyung yang rapi, sambil menggelitik langit-langit mulut Taehyung penuh godaan.

"Kita bisa menyimpan acara melihat tatomu lain kali," Taehyung berbisik di bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook dengan giginya dan tertawa senang melihat Jungkook yang mengerang tipis. Jari-jari Taehyung bermain di kancing kemeja Jungkook. "aku rasa kau harus membalikkan tubuhmu," bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

Perasannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak. Taehyung tersenyum usil sembari membenarkan sweaternya yang melorot lalu menaikkan risletingnya dengan ceria.

"Hai, Hyung!" Taehyung melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Jungkook menaikkan alis ke arah Taehyung yang buru-buru mencengkram pundaknya dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook.

Di ambang pintu. Berdiri Kim Seokjin sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Menatap keduanya menyelidik. Jungkook mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosa dan merangkul pundak Taehyung dengan akrab. Meremas lengan Taehyung dengan bisikan _'kenapa tidak katakan daritadi kalau ada Seokjin Hyung.'_ Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu dan menikmati raut panik di wajah Jungkook.

"Aku mengira kenapa Jeon Jungkook menghabiskan waktu lebih dari empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk mengambil soda dan Potatos juga air mineral." Mulainya dengan senyuman palsu yang membuat tangan Jungkook berkeringat.

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Tae, kau bisa naik ke kamarmu." Seokjin menyela. Berbicara lembut ke adiknya yang mengangguk menyetujui.

"Bye!" Taehyung dengan ceria menyemangati Jungkook. Tanpa malu-malu mengecup bibir Jungkook di hadapan Seokjin yang langsung mengerutkan kening tak suka. Ia mengambil soda serta coklatnya lalu berlari keluar dari dapur. Memberikan ucapan selamat malam ke Seokjin dan mengecup pipi kakaknya lalu menghilang menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung," mulai Jungkook dengan wajah paling memelas. "Aku _benar benar benar_ menyukainya."

Seokjin menghela nafas, "kalau begitu kau mempunyai dua pilihan, Jungkook-a." Seokjin megambil satu kaleng soda dari dalam keranjang yang disiapkan Jungkook untuk di bawa ke atas.

"Pilihan pertama adalah pacari adikku. Kedua, _pacari adikku sesegera mungkin_."

* * *

"Varsitynya bagus sekaliiiii," teriak Taehyung ketika petugas pengirim barang datang ke rumah Seokjin untuk mengantarkan empat puluh dua varsity milik tim basket mereka.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Seokjin. Menandatangani bukti penerimaan yang diulurkan dan membiarkan Taehyung membuka bungkus-bungkus plastiknya dengan riang.

"Aku suka. Warnanya bagus." Ia menatap varsity di genggamannya. Warnanya mendekati hijau toska yang lebih gelap, dengan sisi sebelah berwarna putih. Ada tulisan nama sekolah mereka dan nomor punggung di bagian belakang serta serangkaian inisial di atas nomor.

"Kau boleh mengambil satu punyaku," Seokjin mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Aku mau punya Jungkook!" serunya senang. Mencari-cari di antara tumpukan varsity yang menggunung di ruang duduk rumah mereka demi mencari milik Jungkook.

"Aku kira kau menyukai Hoseok," mulai Seokjin. Mengambil versity miliknya yang dilempar Taehyung dengan kekehan kecil.

"Aku suka Hoseok Hyung karena dia itu lucu," jelas Taehyung. "ini punya Jimin," gumamnya sambil memisahkan milik Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon dengan varsity lain dengan nama-nama yang asing baginya. "tapi Jungkook itu…" Taehyung menghentikkan gerakannya. "Dia menggemaskan saat gugup, tetapi bisa berubah menjadi pemuda paling seksi yang begitu berengsek seantero Seoul. Aku suka."

Ia kembali sibuk mencari varsity milik Jungkook.

"Katakan pada Hyung kalau ia mulai macam-macam, oke?" Seokjin meminta tulus.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku masih bisa menonjok wajahnya dengan tanganku sendiri jika ia menjadi sosok menyebalkan atau bajingan yang ternyata berani memiliki kekasih selain aku," Taehyung mengibaskan tangan acuh.

Seokjin tertawa, menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya pada sikap adiknya. Mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh suara decitan ban dan klakson. Mesin-mesin mobil serta wangi oli dan bensin lalu ke empat orang yang dinantikan Seokjin akhirnya menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sudah datang?" teriak ceria Jimin.

"Woah ini bagus sekali," komentar Hoseok.

"Sungguh, ini keren." Namjoon datang di belakang Hoseok.

"Jimin!" Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jimin. "Di mana kau sembunyikan kunci mobilku, sialan?!"

Jimin tertawa dan terburu menghampiri Taehyung yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yoongi mengirimi Jimin umpatan sebal. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Masuk ke dalam ruang duduk Seokjin yang penuh dan memberikan Taehyung senyuman tipis yang penuh makna.

"Aku sudah memisahkan punya kalian dengan yang lain." Ujar Taehyung. Hoseok mengirimi Taehyung ucapan terimakasih yang berisik dan bergerak ingin memeluk Taehyung tetapi dihalangi Seokjin dan lengan Namjoon yang mencekik lehernya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tae." Jimin memukul lengan Taehyung main-main. "mungkin kita harus _hangout_ lain kali, aku dengar kau suka Samgyupsal, aku mengenal kedai Samgyupsal paling enak di Seoul. Kau harus mencobanya."

Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali dengan semangat dan tidak sabar Jimin mengajaknya makan Samgyupsal. Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Taehyung. Ia mencari-cari varsity miliknya dan hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk menemukannya.

"Hei, boleh aku menyimpan satu varsity milikmu?" tanya Taehyung ketika Jungkook membuka sampul plastik yang membungkus varsity miliknya.

"Tentu," Jungkook mengangguk. Memberikan miliknya pada Taehyung yang tersenyum cerah.

"Aku suka ini," ia menepuk nomor punggung 97 dan huruf _Jeon. J_.

"Aku juga." Jungkook tersenyum. "itu membuatmu terlihat benar-benar menjadi milikku."

"Jimin berikan saja kunci milik Yoongi, Demi Tuhan." Teriak Seokjin menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali, sih menggoda singa galak seperti Yoo—AH!" Hoseok belum menuntaskan ucapannya karena Yoongi menendang kakinya terlebih dahulu. "dia galak sekali. Bagaimana bisa Jimin betah hidup dengan Min Yoongi."

"Itulah Park Jimin, Hyung." Jungkook buka suara. "dia pawangnya."

"Bicara sekali lagi, aku pastikan sepatuku akan mendarat dengan mulut di wajahmu, Jeon Jungkook. dan dimana Jimin?!" Yoongi berteriak kesal.

"Dia ke dapur," Taehyung menjawab polos.

Yoongi segera berjalan ke dapur dengan sisa kejengkelannya yang lucu. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia memakai varsity milik Jungkook yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bahannya lembut sekali di kulitnya.

"Hei Hyung," Jungkook memanggil Taehyung yang tengah sibuk mengaitkan kancing.

"Hm,"

"Mau kencan minggu ini?" Jungkook bertanya hati-hati.

"Oh," Taehyung menegakkan tubuh. Ia terlihat gugup dan itu menambah kadar kemanisan Kim Taehyung. "Aku tidak terlalu suka ide tentang kencan." Jawabnya. Taehyung menarik nafas kasar.

"Begitu," bisik Jungkook sedikit kecewa.

"Tetapi aku suka ide tentang mencari tahu letak tatomu selain di tangan." Lanjutnya berupa bisikan.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya dan menjawab. "Call,"

* * *

END

* * *

Hallooooo semuanya

Ini semua gara-gara kalian yaa, iya kalian-kalian yang baca ini dan ngeracunin aku sama American Football!JK. sampe akhirnya aku ga tahan dan bikin sesuatu tentang Player!JK dan gotcha akhirnya pemain basketlah yang kujadikan inspirasi. Walau sebenernya ga terlalu kentara juga tension JK pemain basketnya. This is just for pleasuring my own sake, cause my KooKV feels now getting overwhelming, and of course for all my KooKV-fellows.

Dan ini juga efek abis liat baepsae dance practice, itu ya si Jeon Jungkook tolong robek baju dia atau lepas aja kemejanya, atau udah gausah pake baju aja :) . Aku tuh cape (?) ga bisa diginiin terus, wkwkwkw.

Btw, mohon maaf lahir batin yaa kalau aku punya salah-salah sama kalian. I Love You Guys, I'm nothing here withyou you /heuh alay/ but really, aku mah apa tanpa kalian

LOVE YAAA

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
